Sick and Tired
by ofwoodandwaterandsea
Summary: Future Fic: Blaine has had enough of his dad's homophobic and abusive nature and finally gives him a piece of his mind. What will happen when he shows up at Kurt's Door three states away, and how did he get there? Klaine established relationship. Mildly OC WILL UPDATE AFTER 5 REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Kurt made several last adjustments to the dinner he had been making, adding a sprinkle of salt to the soup, and making sure he hadn't been burning the toast. Suddenly there was a loud frantic knocking at the door. It was Blaine, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. His usually gelled hair was completely askew. To Kurt's horror he saw a large bruise just starting to form on Blaine's jawbone, and several more just starting to form on his upper arm. There was dried blood under his nose, which looked slightly swollen.

**Blaine. What. How? **Wordlessly, Blaine nearly fell into Kurt's arms, sobbing desperately into the older boys chest. **Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, **was all that he seemed to be able to say as his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily and crying. **Blaine baby, tell me, what's wrong? What happened to you? **He wrapped Blaine in his arms, though it was hardly necessary as Blaine was clinging so tightly to his chest, and helped the smaller boy from the chilly entrance of the apartment building to his bedroom. Cradling Blaine in his lap Kurt hugged him tightly, murmuring **baby shhh shh, it's okay; Whatever happened you're safe. I'm here. It's Kurt, I've got you. I love you. I love you. You're so safe, right here, with me. Oh Blainey, I've got you. Just breathe, try to breathe. **He wrapped them both in a warm blanket and slowly, ever so slowly began to warm the freezing, shaking boy who was slowly beginning to calm down, sobs turning to shuddering breaths as he relaxed ever so slightly into Kurt's fiercely protective grasp.

Kurt continued to murmur reassurances into the top of Blaine's head, rubbing small circles into his back and every so often reaching down to caress the side of his face with gentle fingers. When Blaine was quiet and still at long last Kurt decided it would be okay to talk. Turning Blaine's chin up to look at him, Kurt kissed him softly and chastely before speaking, not ceasing his gentle caresses or relaxing his grip. **Blaine. What happened? How did you get here? Where does it hurt? Can I see? **Blaine didn't speak, but tensed, clinging even more tightly to Kurt. Kurt kissed his forehead fiercely, **Babe, listen to me. You're perfectly safe. You don't have to talk, it's okay. I just need to make sure you're all right. Is that okay? Stop me if you feel uncomfortable. I promise that I won't hurt you. **Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest. **I. I trust you. **He still cried, and Kurt's heart broke as he saw the raw, terrible pain in his eyes as Blaine became soft and pliant in his arms, and he was honored so much by the implicit trust that Blaine had in him. Gently, trying desperately hard not to break that trust Kurt leaned Blaine back on the pillows and slowly eased off his cold wet shirt. It was all Kurt could do not to burst into tears as he saw the deep bruises and small gashes that covered his beautiful boyfriend. **Oh Blaine. Who did this to you? **He already knew though. There was only one person who could turn his goofy strong and wonderful boyfriend into this scared and clingy mess. **Blaine listen to me. He is wrong. You are amazing, and strong, and wonderful and brave and beautiful. I love you. You are a good boy. And you're safe here, he can't hurt you here. He won't hurt you anymore. **Kurt and Blaine both knew that wasn't true. But Blaine was so tired and he hurt, and he was so relieved to be here where he knew Kurt would take care of him that all the tension melted from his body and he slumped against Kurt, mumbling **Kurt, it hurts, I'm so tired, so tired. Help me. **Kurt held up his shaking form with strong arms, kissing the top of his head and hugging him close. **Oh babe I'll look after you. Just relax. I'll take care of you. **He knew a story would be impossible to get right now, but he needed to get Blaine warm and he was worried about the look of some of his cuts. **Shh Shh, just relax. You're safe here I promise. I'll take care of you my beautiful boy. Such a good boy. I'm here. I love you. **He felt Blaine take a deep shuddering breath and begin to cry quietly into Kurt's chest. And Kurt made no move to stop him crying. He knew Blaine needed to cry and how badly it hurt him when his father called him a sissy or punched him or laughed at him when he got emotional. He was deeply ashamed of his need to cry and let his feelings out, and Kurt desperately wanted Blaine to feel safe with him. Instead he held him as tightly as he dared with the injuries and stroked his hair absently.

Kurt pressed his lips to the younger boys hair and murmured kindly. You're still so cold Blaine. Would you like to take a bath? It might warm you up. To his confusion Blaine just cried harder, **I'm sorry I'm being a bother, I'll get out of your hair, I'm just a fucking nuisance. Oh Kurt. **Kurt silenced him with a kiss. **Blaine. Don't ever say that. You are wonderful, and passionate and brave and sweet and handsome and never, never a nuisance. I was going to come to, and you really are freezing sweetie. If you don't want to that's fine. I just thought it would be soothing. If you're uncomfortable with it that's perfectly fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll be here as long as you want me. You are perfect. And are you meaning to suggest that my hair is anything but perfect? **At that Blaine had to smile but then he pulled Kurt into a another, fiercer kiss. **I love you **Blaine sobbed, clinging tightly to Kurt's body. Kurt held him tightly**. I know Blaine. I know. It's okay. I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens. Would you like to take a bath with me?**

Blaine nodded, and Kurt helped him to slowly, painstakingly walk to the bathroom where he eased off his wet, dirty clothes, always waiting for the permission that Blaine willingly gave. He leaned into Kurt's gentle touches and willingly got into the bath, with a hiss of pain at the hot water on his cuts that soon turned to a sigh of relief as the warmth sank into his bones. Kurt cradled the younger boy's head in his hands as he gently massaged shampoo and conditioner into the maze of curls. **I love you baby. You're safe here with me. I've got you. I'll take care of you. I love you, my beautiful, sweet boyfriend. **As he rinsed the soap from his hair Kurt saw that Blaine was drooping even more, and his eyes were closing. **Okay babe. Let's get up now, time for bed! No, I don't wanna. I'm tired. ** Kurt smiled sadly, before lifting Blaine gently out of the bath. Blaine clung to him, childlike as Kurt helped him into a pair of sweatpants and gently brushed his hair. Both of them knew from experience that without liberal brushing it would be a nightmare come morning. **I love you baby, I love you. You're safe, so very loved and safe. Come to bed? **Blaine nodded, and took his hand, allowing Kurt settle him on the bed where he pulled Blaine into his arms. He wrapped them in a cocoon of blankets and cradled the smaller boy against his chest, tracing slow patterns on his back and placing gentle kisses over his cheeks and in his curls. **Sleep now Blaine, you're safe here. Sleep now, my beautiful, beautiful, boyfriend. Would you like me to sing to you? **Blaine nodded, snuggling into Kurt's chest so he practically melted away. Kurt kissed his hair one last time before he began to sing.

Well, the sun is slowly sinking down, the moon is surely rising. This old world must still be spinning round, and I still love you!

So close your eyes. You can close your eyes it's alright. I don't know no love songs. I can't sing the blues anymore, but I can sing this song, and you can sing this song when I'm gone!

Well, it won't be long before another day, and we're gonna have a good time. No one's gonna take that time away, and you can stay as long as you like!

So close your eyes. You can close your eyes it's alright. I don't know no love songs. I can't sing the blues anymore, but I can sing this song, and you can sing this song when I'm gone!

When he looked down Kurt saw Blaine was already asleep. Feeling his own eyelids begin to droop he gave in to sleep as well. The story could wait until morning.

Song is Close you eyes by James Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up slowly, his subconscious simply happy to have Blaine's comforting warmth in his arms, his hair brushing his chin and his musky scent filling his nose. Then he remembered the events of last night and he was suddenly alert, carefully examining the boy in his arms. He realized Blaine was warm, far too warm, and the bruises looked worse in the light of day. He was sleeping but he looked far from peaceful , whimpering with a furrowed brow. **Blaine, Blaine, wake up hun. You're safe with me. I'm here, it's Kurt. I love you. **Blaine woke with a start and began to cry in earnest, nearly hyperventilating. He froze, pulling out of Kurt's arms to huddle in another corner of the bed. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked himself, sobbing. Kurt tentatively wrapped his arms around blaines body, murmuring **Blaine, you're safe. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. You're in my apartment, in my bed. You're safe. I love you. I love you. Breathe Blaine. Breathe. **He continued to hold Blaine, murmuring reasurances into his ear until Blaine relaxed suddenly with a soft cry. He threw himself into Kurt's arms, burying his face in the older boy's chest and spluttering. **Oh Kurt, Kurt you're here. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I love you. I love you. **His words soon dissolved into a splate of coughs, that scared Kurt with their hacking sounds. **Blaine. Baby breathe. Shh, shh, it's okay. Breathe, just breathe, try to breath babe. Whatever happened I'll protect you. You're safe here. **He helped Blaine to sit up, and rubbed his back soothingly. **Oh wow Blaine, you're burning up! I think we need to go get you checked out. No, no, no hospitals please. I'm fine. I just need to… **Blaine got off the bed, and collapsed in a dead faint on the floor. Kurt screamed, and grabbed his phone, dialing 911. **Operator, my boyfriend, he just fainted, and he feels really hot, and oh god he's bleeding. Help! No, I don't know what happened. I . I. oh he's waking up. Come quick. Uh apartment 23 342****nd**** street. Help! **Kurt hung up the phone and knelt by Blaine's side, lifting the younger boys head onto his lap. He caressed his forehead, **Blaine babe, listen to me, you're going to be fine, we're going to get you to the hospital, it's going to be fine. Just stay with me, okay? I love you. How do you feel. **Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide scared eyes **Kurt, it's hard to breathe. It hurts. Kurt, I'm scared, **he began to sob quietly, trying to cling to Kurt but he found he didn't have the strength. Kurt held him and rocked him, crying as well, but still singing softly into his ear

Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine, Blaine, you have to stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Hold on sweetie, please!"

Kurt was sobbing desperately as he cradled Blaine in his lap. He held him tightly, rubbing his back as Blaine coughed and coughed, struggling to breathe as he slumped against Kurt, clinging tightly with his quickly failing strength. His head lolled into the hollow of Kurt's collar bone as he convulsed with the coughs that came fast and furious.

"Kurt, I'm scared, everything's fuzzy. I can't breathe. Help me. Help me Kurt. It hurts. I'm so tired. What's happening?"

"I don't know babe, but 911 is coming. We'll get you better. You'll be okay. I love you, so very much. You're safe. I've got you. I'll never let you go."

After what felt like centuries to the scared couple there was a knock at the door and a three men entered bearing a stretcher.

"Sir my name is Alexander Greenwald I'm a certified EMS responder and I'm here to help. Blaine, can you tell me how you're doing?

Blaine tensed, scared at this new person and clung with renewed strength to Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm scared, it hurts."

Kurt ran his fingers over the younger boys back, cupping his face in his hands and talking quickly and seriously to Blaine.

"Blaine listen to me. You're safe with them. And I'll be right by your side whatever happens but you have to let them help you. I promise no one will hurt you. Just keep ahold of my hand and you'll be okay. We're in this together. No one will hurt you. Can you be really brave for me?"

Blaine nodded, and slowly turned to face the team of responders.

"I. I. It's hard to breathe, and everything hurts. I'm scared. Help me, please. My head feels funny."

"Okay Blaine? We're going to get you up onto this stretcher so we can get you checked out. Do you think you can stand?"

Blaine shook his head nervously.

" I don't think that I can move at all."

"Well then we're just going to lift you up on three. We'll get you settled on the stretcher and then we'll be on our way. Okay.?"

Blaine nodded, still terrified but somehow reassured by this man's aura of complete confidence. Two of the men came forward and lifted Blaine onto the stretcher, then quickly began to carry him down the steep stairs. Lying down felt better, and help to calm some of the terrible pounding in his head, but Blaine found it harder and harder to breathe properly.

"Help, I, (cough) (cough) cant breathe." As the world began to spin he felt something plastic get pushed down on over his face and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey sorry this is so late. I've had massive writers block. I hope you like it. **

When Blaine was next aware he felt infinitely better. The awful crackly pain was gone from his lungs and he even felt a little bit cooler. His thoughts immediately went to Kurt and he jumped up, or at least tried to. It hurt too much and his breath caught in his chest. But Kurt was there, moving into his field of vision and holding him back on the bed.

"Blaine Baby, shh, it's okay, you're safe. You had an asthma attack, a bad one, but you're going to be fine, just stay still while the meds do their job. You're in the emergency room with me. Do you remember what happened. Blaine shook his head nervously. Kurt's explaination was cut short by a doctor, who bustled into the room.

"Well hello Blaine, it's nice to meet you. How do you feel?"

It took Blaine a minute but after squeezing Kurt's hand tightly he responded.

"Fine as long as I don't move."

"Well that's perfectly normal Blaine, you had what is called an Asthma Attack, where the passages of your lungs constrict, restricting your airflow. The medicine we gave you takes some time to work but in about 20 minutes you should be as good as new. You also have a fever, likely the result of hypothermia. How long were you outside for?"

Panicking at the fact he didn't know Blaine shook his head repeatedly until Blaine cupped his face in his hands and said

"Blaine, just focus on getting better. You're safe here, you've done nothing wrong. Rest please, for me?"

"Okay" Blaine said trustingly, squeezing Kurt's hand even as his breathing evened out and he slackened onto the bed.

"Now Kurt, the doctor said. "Blaine is just about out of the woods. He'll have to spend a few days resting. Here is the number for an area allergist that he should see for a comprehensive evaluation once he's feeling better. Kurt, in the examination we discovered numerous cuts and scrapes. Can you explain these?"

After looking sadly down at Blaine and squeezing the hand that still was interlaced in his Kurt responded slowly. His voice was lower and rough.

"After Blaine came out to his father a few years ago he's been treated like shit whenever he's at home. He can't make the littlest mistake without getting punished for it. His mom's okay but she can't stand up to his dad and she'd go away with him if his dad got reported. His nearest relatives are even worse and Blaine's scared to go there. My parents can't take him in because we've barely got any money. We've done our best to give him a home though. Its been hard this year because I've been away at NYU and he's a senior back in Ohio. I don't know the full story; he just showed up at my door last night with those bruises. I haven't gotten him to talk about it yet. I was just trying to get him warm and comfortable. He was freezing."

" I'm going to put you in contact with a social worker that can help determine a good next step for Blaine, and give him some pain medication for the bruises. The cuts appear to be recent but not requiring stitches, so have him keep them clean and if they appear to be getting infected you may need to come back. Do you have any questions?"

"What do I do if he has another attack?"

"If he begins to feel shortness of breath have him sit down and focus on breathing deeply. Make him as comfortable as possible and call 911. An allergist however, will be able to effectively prescribe him an inhaler and possibly additional medications to manage additional symptoms. He has an excellent prognosis. With appropriate medication and monitoring virtually all asthma patients live a normal life. Let me see."

He went over and checked several machines that were beeping away around the bed.

"Well, his O2 stats are back to normal and his vitals are excellent. His fever while still a bit high is well within normal limits, so as long as he continues to take ibuprofen and he comes in again if it rises or does not go down within a day or so. Are you willing to accept responsibility for him upon discharge?"

"Of Course." Kurt said without question. He knew that he had classes that week, but Blaine was more important and he was doing fine in all his subjects.

"Then if he's able to sit up and walk around the room without suffering symptoms we should be able to discharge him shortly. How about you wake him back up while I get the discharge papers ready."

After he bustled away Kurt brushed his lips to Blaine's forehead murmering

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up. We're going home. You're going to be just fine."

Blaine stirred sleepily then opened his eyes.

"Kurt, what is it, where am I?"

"Blaine you had an asthma attack but they gave you medication and if you can stand up and walk safely you can go home."

To Kurt's supprise Blaine started to tear up.

"Please don't make me go back to Lima. I can't Kurt, I just can't. Please, please."

"Oh Blaine" Kurt said. "You don't ever have to go back to Lima. Just come back to our apartment and we'll figure everything out. We're in this together, remember? Come on, it'll be fun. We can watch TV and become professional broadway stagedoorers. But only if you want to babe. It's up to you. I love you."

"Kurt," Blaine spluttered. "Of course I want to. Of course. Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Kurt silenced him with a quick peck of a kiss. "Say we can watch Mulan Rouge as many times as I want."

"Of course my love. Of course."

Kurt was just about to give him a real kiss when the doctor and a group of nurses came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt ached to help Blaine as he grit his teeth and slowly, painstakingly raised himself off the bed but he knew Blaine had to do this for himself. Instead he hovered close enough to satisfy his nerves but far enough away to give Blaine the space to sit, then stand (however shakily) and slowly walk around the room.

"Very good Blaine, How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess. I'm tired all over again."

"That's perfectly normal. You'll probably be a bit out of it for a few days. But your O2 stats are solid, so I am happy to say we can discharge you provided you follow up with an allergist in three to five days. Here is a prescription for pain medicine for your cuts and bruises, and an antibiotic cream that you should apply every 6 to eight hours, or after showering. You should be resting as much as possible, and drinking and eating regularly. You are slightly malnourished and dehydrated, so it is important to maintain your intake. Do you understand?"

Blaine looked panickedly up at Kurt, not realizing they had seen his bruises but calmed down after Kurt took his hand firmly and began to trace gentle patterns on the still sweaty skin. He murmured in his ear.

"I've got you Blaine, just a few minutes more and we'll be home. Just follow me. I'll take care of everything. You're safe, remember?"

Blaine nodded, and obediently followed Kurt as he gathered up the paperwork and pushed him in the hospital mandated wheelchair out to the doorway.

"Are you okay with taking a cab? You still look pretty shaky babe."

Blaine wanted to argue that it was too expensive and that he was fine, but even the short trip standing up had left him wishing for a nap, so he nodded gratefully and stepped into thee dark confines, infinitely grateful to rest his head on Kurts shoulder during the short trip.

"Blaine we're just going to get out by the pharmacy so I can get your medicine. It's right next to the apartment."

Blaine nodded, too sleepy to really consider what was being said and followed Kurt into the overwhelming lights of the pharmacy and finally back out into the street and back up the stairs into his tiny apartment.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" Kurt asked, noticing the way Blaine was drooping in the security of the apartment.

"Just tired and sore I guess. I don't know, my head feels all weird. I feel kinda sweaty and gross. Can we. I mean is it okay if I take a bath or something?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines waist before responding, so Blaine had no choice but to look at him.

"This has always been our place. You can do whatever you want babe. Just let me know how I can help. Promise me it's our place."

Blaine couldn't help the unshed tears that shone behind his eyes as he kissed him languidly and lovingly, not minding that he needed to lean on Kurt for support as their tounges lazily intertwined. Their kiss was not desperate nor needy but warm and gentle and caring. They broke apart easily, but without losing their closeness as Kurt led the drooping Blaine over to the couch and settled him onto the soft pillows. Blaine whined a the loss of contact as Kurt went back to the kitched but he was soon back with water, tomato soup, and medicine. Setting that onto a table he joined Blaine on the small couch, wrapping an arm around his waist so he was spooning the now sleeping boy.

After about half an hour in which Kurt relished the peaceful expression on Blaine's face and tracing patterns through his hair Kurt realized that Blaine needed to eat and take medicine and so did he.

"Blainers wake up, it's time to eat. You've got to take your medicine. You're here in our apartment in the ciry. You were discharged from the hospital and now we're sleeping."

Although Blaine tensed a bit as he came into consciousness once he breathed in Kurt's lilac scent and felt his arms around him he calmed, sighing softly.

"Hey Kurt. I'vee got to use the bathroom."

"You'll be okay?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Of course" Blaine replied sweetly, but as he awkwardly pushed himself up he winced and sighed. "Guess Not."

To Blaine's eternal gratitude Kurt was there, wordlessly wrapping an arm around Blaine and helping him to the bathroom. He left Blaine at the door, knowing he would need privacy but listened attentively incase he needed help. He set a tray of food on their bedside table and remade the covers quickly before going into the bathroom to check on Blaine, who met him at the door. His face was scrubbed pink and his hair was brushed and he was smiling as he took Kurt's offered hand and followed him to the bedroom.

"Come here," Kurt said, kissing Blaine sweetly.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Hi" Kurt whispered into his skin.

"So Blaine." He said, leaning Blaine back onto the pillows and cupping his face in his hands.

"We need to figure out a plan. I know you're scared and tired, but we need to figure out what to do. Do you still want to stay with me? I want you to."

Blaine nodded, clearly uncomfortable but he leaned into Kurt's touch, closing his eyes as he nodded.

"Oh Blaine look at me. I've got you, I've got you. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I promise. We just get to start living NY a little bit early. Tell you what. But we have to let McKinley, and glee club know you won't be coming in. I'm sure Mr. Schuster will figure something out with Figgins. It'll be okay Sweetheart. I promise. Oh Blaine. Come here."

Seeing that Blaine was in no position to come anywhere, with his eyes half closed and the obvious exhaustion in his body Kurt instead slid an arm underneath his shoulder so that his head lolled onto the older boy's chest. It was terrifyingly easy to lift him into his arms and settle him in his lap.

"You've got to eat Baby. Just a bit. Here, I've got some soup. There you go babe. Here's some water. You've got to hydrate Hun. There you go. Is there anything else you want to eat?"

Blaine shook his head and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

"Thank you. I know we have to be responsible, but can we just stay here for a bit? I've missed you so much."

"Of course my love, of course. Oh Blaine I've missed you love."

He laid Blaine back on the bed and helped him to turn over, continuing to murmur words of comfort into his ears as he began to work his tightly wound sore muscles with his gentle fingers, pushing and kneading in the practiced way Blaine loved. Whenever he found a bruise or cut he covered it with gentle, languid kisses over the hurt, sometimes pressing his cheek to Blaine's lightly tanned skin, sometimes simply kneading his sore muscles with the ridges of his knuckles until Blaine was nearly sleeping, but instead of the exhausted desperate tiredness he had felt before now he was simply worn down, still giddy with the relief of his safety and with the fiercely protective touch of Kurt, his Kurt, overwhelming his eyes and his nose and his mind with love.

As Blaine finally slackened into peacefulness underneath him Kurt didn't leave, but instead settled down to sleep beside him, snaking an arm around his waist so that he rested his cheek on Blaine's splayed arm, seeking the contact that h had missed so much. Whatever had happened, he was glad to see Blaine. He had missed him so much, and at least he would stay right where Kurt could be with him. They had promised each other a few months after they had met, as they lay curled together so close that they were full of only each other, so close that nothing else seemed to matter, that they would always protect each other. He was overwhelmed with guilt because he had failed to protect him once again, his love, the boy who had given him back himself after so many people had taken it all away. No more. He vowed in that moment to do whatever it took to make up his promise to Blaine. If he still could. He realized he still didn't know the full story, and sleepily decided to try to talk to Blaine. After a nap of course. They both needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurt woke up he smelled only the clean cotton of his sheets and was cold although. As he woke up he froze, the events of the past days coming back and he jumped up wondering where Blaine was, if he was okay. Then he heard a soft humming coming from the kitchen, and smelled something delicious. He went out to investigate, not bothering to pull on anything over his sweatpants but paused at the door when he saw the scene unfolding. Blaine was standing in the center of the kitchen still wearing his red sweatpants. He was moving carefully but more easily then Kurt had seen recently and he looked so peaceful as he checked the pancakes he was frying that Kurt smiled despite his guilt and worry at the small smile on his face. Padding lightly over the tiled floor Kurt joined Blaine's simple melody with his slightly higher voice as he wrapped his arms around his toned waist and pressed a kiss to the tanned slightly olive colored skin of his shoulder.

"Hey babe what's this?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything over these few days. Also I was hungry. And Pancakes. Is it okay?"

"Oh Blaine of course. Thank you so much, but you know it wasn't necessary. I love you, and I'll always be there for you, pancakes or no. You know that right?"

Blaine twisted around in Kurts arms and kissed him soundly, a gesture easily reciprocated by Kurt, who twined his tounge eagerly with Blaines as he kept his arms firmly around the shorter boy.

"Oh no! My pancakes!" Blaine squeaked, breaking their kiss to flip the browning cakes. "Now sit down you, let me take care of you for once."

Kurt sat down and basked in Blaines happy chatter as he finished cooking the strange dinner, accepting with anticipation the stack of steaming pancakes, not caring for once about the caloric content of the peanut butter smeared on the top or the syrup pooling around the stack.

"Wow Blaine thanks!"

"Anytime my love" Blaine murmered seriously, cutting a gooey bite off his own plate and offering it to Kurt.

After feeding each other the sweet, hot meal in a romantic manner that would have caused Rachel or Cooper to throw pillows at them the pair, forgoing cleanup, settled back down on the now completely unmade bed. Blaine, more tired then he wanted to admit, rested his head on Kurts shoulder and tucked his legs up under him. Kurt helped him to settle so that Blaine's head and torso rested in the curve of his lap and stroked his hair and face absently, mentally steeling himself for the conversation he knew they would have to have.

"Blaine."

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can you tell me what happened Babe? Its okay if you cant yet but please? I'm worried about you and I love you."

"No it's okay Kurt, you deserve to know. I'm just…. Just…." He reached for Kurt wordlessly, his eyes suddenly glistening with unshed tears. Kurt cupped his face in his hands, takking the sob from him with a kiss.

"I know Blaine. Remember that I love you and that you're so safe her with me. I'm never saying goodbye to you. What can I do?"

"Just hold me, please?"

Kurt opened his arms as Blaine shifted so that his back was pressed against Kurt's chest and Kurts arms moved instinctively to wrap around his waist.

"It was dinner time, mom and dad had thrown some big party; they told me it was a big work thing and I needed to be there for their reputation so I went. Turns out they had had all of their work people bring their girls. It was terrible Kurt. Everyone was treating me like a piece of meat or something, talking behind their hands about how pathetic I must be, to get my parents to set me up. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, so I snuck up to my room. Dad came though, and started attacking me, demanding to know why I was embarrassing him by hiding like a little girl instead of being a man. And I just, just lost in Kurt, started screaming at him. That felt wonderful, until he started screaming back. He attacked me, started throwing punches. I fell against my dresser and blacked out. I don't really remember what happened next, but the next thing I know I was in the back of my moms car. She didn't speak much, I think she was terrified still of my dad and what he had done to me. She said that I couldn't ever come back though. She dropped me off in the city then just drove away. She just drove away Kurt."

At that he started to sob, then to shake in Kurt's arms. He curled in on himself keening loudly. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine as he fell apart in his arms, unable to stop his tears from soaking Blaine's hair as he hugged him tightly, wanting the comfort that Blaine was here and safe as much as he wanted to ease some of the raw terrible pain evident in Blaine's entire being. He placed soft kisses on wherever he could reach, hugging him with all his strength. Although Blaine's ribs were protesting at the strong, protective grip he didn't care or even try to stop Kurt. He needed the reassurance that Kurt was here and that he was loved and safe as he felt all over again the sadness of his families' last and greatest betrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke up when the bright white light of late winter slanted over the simply elegant walls of his bedroom and onto the sleeping pair, tangled up in sheets and eachother; the series of nightmares Blaine had screamed out in the night leaving them both slightly sweaty and exhausted. Moving quickly so as to give Blaine a bit more sleep he extracted himself from the mess and shut the curtains, moving to wrap Blaine more securely in the still notted sheets so that he would stay warm. Worriedly he noted that the sleeping boy still had a bit of a fever, though it was no where near as bad as the day before. He planted a kiss to his sweaty forehead, smiling when Blaine sighed softly then went out into the kitchen to get a few things sorted.

The familiar, calming work of cleaning up the kitchen helped him to settle his thoughts. As he scraped their already pretty empty plates and scrubbed the countertops clean he began to map out a list of things they needed to do. He decided to write it out. He liked lists. They always seemed to calm him down.

Things to do

1. Call my dad and fill him in. Maybe have him try to get some of Blaine's stuff? (check with Blaine on this)

2. Get Blaine to figure out with McKinley what to do about school for the next two months. Also talk to Mr. Schuster.

3. Find an allergist like the doctor said.

4. GLEE CLUB

5. Cooper.

6. Explain to NYADA why I haven't been in and possibly get a few weeks off.

7. Get Blaine some clothes etc.

That settled and the kitchen clean he went back into the bedroom where Blaine was still sleeping, now with slightly more tension in the wrinkle of his eyebrows and the way he was hugging himself. Kurt slipped back under the covers and laughed softly when Blaine instinctively rolled so that he was once again lying pressed tightly against Kurt, who happily snuggled into his boyfriends warmth, tucking his chin in the divet of Blaine's collar bone and sighing into the comforting scent of his skin. He found htat he was crying without his consent, slow tears that slipped hot and wet out of his eyes and down onto Blaines skin. He clung to Blaine in his sadness, finally letting himself feel the sadness and confusion and worry that he had been keeping in to try so desperately to be strong for Blaine. Oh Blaine. Then he felt him stirring, confusedly at first, then he was encircled by Blaines strong arms, and it was his turn to be held firmly as he cried and kept crying. After a minute he realized what was happening and tried to stem his tears but Blaine cupped his cheek with a slightly shaking hand and said

"It's okay Kurt, I've got you, I love you. You can cry love."

He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair in the gentle way he knew relaxed Kurt, planting kisses over his face as he moved to straddle him. After covering every inch of his chest with soft yet desperate kisses he simply laid on top of him, slightly supporting himself on his biceps but allowing Kurt to feel the steady weight of him as their breathing synchronized from the closeness, hichuping sobs growing quiet and eventually stilling.

"I love you Kurt. You're so wonderful, so good to me, so beautiful. You make me feel safe and warm and loved. You're so strong, but don't forget I've got you. I love you. You can cry. Its okay. I've got you."

In response Kurt kissed him just once, looking in that moment possibly more handsome then Blaine had ever seen him, then moved to get up. Blaine cupped his hips with his hands, pressing him gently into the bed.

"Shh sweetheart. Everythings okay. Everything will get done love, I promise. We'll do it together. It'll all be okay. Now I'm sure you've made a list, so how about we get cleaned up and then we'll take a look at it."

At that Kurt had to giggle.

"You know me well Blaine Anderson. Lets go. Do you want the bathroom first?"

Blaine left him with a kiss as he bounded away, markedly more energetic from the day before. Kurt sighed contentedly as he sank back onto the sheets for a moment, letting his head loll into the warm patch left by Blaine and pulling the old quilt up around him. Before he knew it he was falling back asleep, not a deep sleep but a quiet peacefull doze that was only broken by Blaine's laughter as he came out of the shower to see Kurt sleeping.

"What I'm up I'm up!" Kurt mumbled as he darted up at the sound.

"It's fine sleepyhead. The shower's all yours if you want it." Blaine laughed, throwing a towel at the bleary eyed Kurt before starting to go out into the kitchen. Kurt remembered that there was one last thing he needed to tell Blaine though.

"Oh and Blaine, closet's yours. And today we're going shopping."

He didn't know how in the world either of them could afford any new clothing much less a whole wardrobe but it didn't matter. They would do it together.


	8. Chapter 8

"No no no no no absolutely not."

"But Kurrrrttttt, it's Patrick. Patrick."

"Step away from the spongebob Blaine."

They were three hours into a massive lets buy Blaine clothing shopping trip, and Kurt was attempting to pry Blaine, who matched Kurt in his fashion passion, although they were equally passionate about completely diffierent clothing, away from an admittedly adorable shirt featuring Patrick the starfish.

"Fine Kurt."

"Now lets see, do you think you have enough clothing?"

"I think so. Are you sure it isn't too much?"

Kurt, hearing the quaver in his voice, opened the door and hugged Blaine tightly.

"I promise. You're worth everything. I love you. Now how are you doing?" He brushed some curls out of his eyes, noting that he felt a bit warm, nothing serious but still.

"Fine I promise. But is it okay if we head back to our apartment? I feel a bit strange."

Kurt barely managed to contain a grin at Blaines use of the word our, but instead kissed him teasingly before taking an armful of clothes from the pile stacked neatly on the chair and made his way to the checkout counter.

As they walked along the bustling street back to the apartment Kurt looked at Blaine with so much happiness he felt like he could skip, if it wouldn't look so silly. Blaine was here, and he was out of reach of his idiotic parents at last, no matter how badly they had hurt him they were together in NYC, their dream of so many years. And Blaine, no matter how badly he was hurt was still his gentlemanly, goofy, and wonderful boyfriend. He reached over to give Blaine a quick kiss, still relishing the fact that they could do that without fear, and slung an arm around his shoulder as they turned into the lobby and headed up the elevator, Kurt hung like a coatrack with bags upon bags and Blaine clutching the various sweets and other foodstuffs they had gotten for lunch.

"Whew" Blaine said as he flopped down on the couch. "Kurt I don't even know what to say. Thank you. This is. Wow. I love you."

Kurt sat down next to him a tad more gracefully, wrapping a still coat clad arm around his shoulder. Blaine sighed happily, pulling him into his lap so that he held Kurt securely around his waist, tracing slightly distracting circles over his hip bones. Without speaking, but while giving the boy a chance to refuse the contact he massaged the taut yet sensitive skin.

"I've missed you Blaine" Kurt said suddenly, his voice completely serious. "It's been lonely without you. I mean NY is wonderful, everything we've ever dreamed, and I don't know what I would have done without Rachel but I've missed just being able to be around someone and feel so safe. You're my home, this," he gestured to the couch and up at Blaine, "This is my home. Here, with you. I love you."

"I love you. I've missed you too. I never want to be apart from you. I want it to be you and me, taking on the world. Forever."

"Always." Kurt murmured.

"You just made a harry potter reference Kurt Hummel I've turned you to the dark side. Yes….."

Kurt just laughed, laughed until both he and Blaine were shaking with the force of their laughter. It felt so good to just loose themselves in the not very funny comment and forget about everything that had happened htat neither of them wanted to calm back down.

"Ow" Blaine gasped suddenly, his still sore ribs protesting their unexpected excersise. Kurt instantly froze, swiftly moving to support Blaine, who had begun to slip down off the couch.

"Blaine!" He shrieked, hurriedly lifting him up back onto the couch.

"Blaine talk to me, are you okay? What hurts baby?"

Blaine, whose eyes had closed from the shock of the hurt tried to reach for Kurt, who held him gently back against the couch.

"Shh Sweetheart, don't worry. I'll take care of you. What hurts."

"Um, I think I'm okay now. It was just a bit, much. My ribs are still sore. Hey," He reached up a hand to cup Kurt's cheek, "I'm fine, I swear. Slow and steady right?" After a moment in which Kurt leaned worriedly into the touch.

"Okay Blaine, if you're sure. But you know I always worry about you my love. You should get some rest though, you still feel a bit feverish. Do you want to go to bed or stay here?"

"Here's good." Blaine murmured, already seeming to relax into the cushions. "I like listening to you moving around hwile I sleep. Its soothing."

Kurt smiled lovingly, grabbing their treasured gigantic fleece blanket from his closet and wrapping it around the already sleeping boy. He pressed a kiss to Blaines feverish forehead, smoothing his curls so they wre a bit less haphazard.

"I love you Blaine. I wish things were better for you. But you're here now. You're safe. I promise my love. Sleep now. I'll be right here when oyu wake up."

Blaine didn't respond but Kurt saw his breathing even out into the soft murmuring sighs that always made Kurt smile.

"Oh Blaine, I've missed you."

Speaking quietly as to not wake Blaine Kurt pulled out his cell phone and called his house, his heart fluttering a bit with nervousness. As he dialed Kurt pulled a bit of the gigantic blanket over him, the warmth soothing him and he smiled when Blaine snuggled up against his legs.

"Dad?"

"Hey son? Hows things in the city?

"Well. Blaines here."

"That's nice! I didn't know he was coming? Is mckinley on break?"

"No dad. He's here. His dad snapped. He's kicked out."

"Wow. Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"No, he's hurting and scared and I'm sad for him and worried. He's here though, and safe, which is pretty dam great. We went clothes shopping today which was good. He had a terrible asthma attack though dad. He nearly died! He has to see an allergist and he's got all those bruises, and a concussion and…" Realizing that his voice was probably going to wake Blaine Kurt hurriedly got up and went into his room, shutting the door and collapsing on the bed.

"Son, listen. Take a deep breath. Everythings going to be okay. You're both healthy and safe and Blaine made it out to you. Does he have any clothes and such?"

"We bought some clothes and shoes today but not nearly enough and you know I don't have any money dad. He was kicked without his laptop or schoolwork or identification or guitar and…"

"Kurt. I'll take care of getting Blaine's stuff. Don't worry about it. I know what you're going to say; and I know money is tight, but its tighter for you you and I want to help you too. Blaines a good kid and he doesn't deserve this. Let me do this for you son."

"If you're sure dad. But be careful, you'll be retiring soon, and I've got that job starting in a few weeks."

"Kurt… I'm helping you and that's final. I'll also have Carole talk to Blaine about the allergist appointment. I hear that stuff can be complicated. And breathe son. Everythings going to be fine. You're not alone in this. Can I talk to Blaine for a minute?"

"I'll have him call you later, but he's sleeping now. I think shopping wore him out. He;s still soo tired. It scares me."

"That's normal son, he's been through a lot. Kurt, I'm proud of you. He's lucky to have you to come home to."

"I love you dad."

"I have to go son, but know I'm here for you, back in Ohio or on the first plane to NY if you need me."

"I know. Thanks."

"Bye son."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt went back into the living room, still a bit shaken up from the phone call. He smiled to see Blaine completely passed out on the couch, his arms tucked up under his head and his lanky legs splayed out over the sides of the cough. After pulling the blanket more securely around Blaine's wayward feet Kurt pulled out his messenger bag that was full of work just begging to be done and with a sign dove deep into the lands of calculus. Damm those general education requirements he thought as he struggled through deriviative after derivative. He forgot Blaine's sleep in his frustration so was surprised when, after a particularily vicious slamming of his calculator on the table it was taken from him by familiar tan hands and placed a safe distance away on the table.

"Relax," Blaine said with a chuckle. "Cal A isn't it?" Kurt nodded grumpily.

"It was making sense and now it doesn't."

"Give it here you" Blaine said, sliding into the chair next to Kurt's and taking the calculator away.

"Let me see. We haven't done this yet at McKinley but I think what's happening is that when you're setting this up you're confusing the x and y. Here, lets see, if you switch them and then, yup. This should work."

"What would I do without you?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a teasing kiss.

"spend an awful lot of money on calculators." Blaine laughed, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Now you're asking for it" Kurt squealed. "No one touches the hair."

"You can murder me" Blaine chuckled, "After we finish your calculus."

"Fine." Kurt said, letting out a dramatic sigh as he started on the next problem.

"And we're done!" Kurt crowed, leaping up triumphantly to spin around the room.

"And now for the celebratory oreos." Blaine said indulgently, reaching into the cupboard and delicately feeding Kurt the crunchy sweet cookie.

"And now for the celebratory oreos." Kurt said. "Wait. Blaine! This is a full fat situation my love."

"Are you sure?" Blaine said teasingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before removing the offending container of cookies.

"Absolutely sure! This is an evening for all sorts of celebrationing."

He Pulled Blaine into a tender hug and led him into the bedroom.


End file.
